Grey Jedi Chronicles: Dark Beginings 1
by Jedi Knight Revan
Summary: It has been twenty years since the battle on Endor and the destruction of the Empire. Luke Skywalker has spent this time rebuilding the Jedi Order. During this time a new power arises, one that can be twisted to evil or good, everything could be lost...
1. Begining

Authors Note: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters. I do however own my characters who at this point are Cara and Arnav. 

It has been twenty years since the battle on Endor and the destruction of the Empire. Luke Skywalker has spent this time rebuilding the Jedi Order. Handfuls of Jedi have reappeared and have assisted him in this monumental task.

**One of the Jedi who re-emerges is the Jedi Master Arnav Lakosh who initiates a planetary search for children with high midi-chlorian count. This search pays of well enough to allow Luke Skywalker to begin two more Academies. **

It is a golden time for Jedi, at least it appears that way… 

Beginnings -

A sudden clattering brought the Jedi Master Arnav Lakosh out of his meditation. Immediately his eyes flicked to his ten year old apprentice. The young girl instantly looked embarrassed with her outburst and hurried over to the wall to pick up the metal orb she had been practicing with.

Arnav decided against chastising her on her temper tantrum this time and instead focused on her disability to control the force.

Arnav had found the girl by accident. Galena-Cara, as he had named her (Cara for short) had been placed in an orphanage when she was three and a yearly blood test of all the children had found a sizeable number of midi-chlorian in her blood. Unfortunately most of the midi-chlorian in Cara's blood appeared to be dormant allowing her only to use the Force on a very low level. Despite this set back Arnav had convinced the Jedi Council to allow the girl to be taken on as his Padawan Learner. Although her ability to control the force had increased, Cara still struggled with tricks that some of the younger students had mastered. Despite this severe count against her Cara had proven herself to be particularly talented with a Lightsaber. She was already a fair distance ahead of other children her age and a few years older.

"Why can't I do it master?" Cara's small voice interrupted Arnav's thoughts.

"Patience Cara, you will be able to when you're ready." Arnav placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But I am ready…" Cara muttered even quieter. Arnav pretended not to hear her.

"Try one more time, then you can practice with your saber." Arnav told her. Cara immediately brightened at the suggestion and placed the metal orb back on its stand and focused on it.

Arnav silently wished he could awaken the midi-chlorian in her blood. He hated seeing her so upset.

Again his thoughts turned to his Padawan's mysterious heritage. Like him she was human, at least most of the Order assumed she was human, the only thing that set Cara aside from other humans where her eyes.

At that thought Arnav glanced over to his pupil where she sat focusing on lifting the orb off its stand and onto another one. Her dark golden eyes focused intently onto the metal orb slowly convincing it to move.

Arnav was beginning to think they would never find out about her past.

"Master Arnav." A young Jedi spoke from the door.

"Yes?" Arnav looked towards him. Cara placed the orb on a stand and curiously looked over.

"There is someone here to see you." The Jedi said.

Arnav looked at the Jedi curiously, he seemed uneasy.

"Very well." He said as he rose from where he was seated.

"Don't go!" Cara quickly said jumping to her feet with an urgent look on her face.

"I'll be back when I'm finished Cara, until then why don't you clean you Lightsaber?" Arnav said reassuringly. He looked at her stricken face and wondered if maybe the force was awakening inside her, had she foreseen something? Unfortunately the Jedi was still waiting at the door and Arnav didn't want to waste any time.

"I'll be back soon Galena-Cara." Arnav said again to reassure her. He ruffled her hair before walking out the door.

* * *

Cara knew she was lucky to have Arnav as a master. She often thought some of the other Jedi Masters couldn't see why a Jedi held in such high esteem would train a Padawan with very low Force ability.

Cara also knew that her Force abilities were low. But as she watched her master walk out of the room she couldn't erase the feeling of cold dread that was running through her body.

However, Cara thought of herself as an obedient Padawan and did as she had been instructed to do, she sat by one of the large windows and started to clean her Saber and check that it was functioning properly. Cara was the first to admit that she was overly fond of her Lightsaber. Although it shared many similarities with Arvan's it had a definite touch of her own personal design. Some of the other Padawan had more elaborate Sabers Cara had mimicked her master's more simple design. It could also be used one-handed or two-handed with comfort and the emitted blade was stronger then the usual ones allowed to Padawan of her age and level. The blade was also green like her master's.

As Cara listened to the gentle hum of the blade as she swung it gracefully through the air she was hit again by the feeling of cold dread. This was immediately followed by one of pure fear and panic.

Cara started to run, desperately she tried to reach out to Arnav and when that failed she tried to sense his presence. For once her Force abilities reacted almost instantly and she was able to pick up on his presence in one of the further away training grounds. Briefly she wondered what had led him to that spot.

She was quickly thankful that she wasn't training at the Temple on Coruscant or she would never have been allowed outside on her own. Cara untethered a Tan-toonie, a two legged and hairy creature that could put on fair amounts of speed, and mounted quickly riding towards her master's presence. The Tan-toonie was eager to respond. Cara briefly thanked Arnav for quickly teaching her about using her limited ability to control or convince animals to respond to her directions. It would make this rush a lot easier.

Although the Tan-toonie got her to the training grounds in less than ten minutes it felt to Cara like hours. Barely stopping to tether the beast she ran through the gate and toward her master.

The sight that greeted her was something out of a nightmare.

Arnav quickly regained his footing and using the Force pulled his Lightsaber into his hand. The Sith he was fighting quickly moved in to take advantage of his short moment of weakness. Arnav used a moment to wonder why he hadn't asked for help when he had realised who his visitor was. A cry from the entrance distracted both him and the Sith.

A moan of despair welled up inside him as he saw his young Padawan at the gate. Cara would be defenceless against his advisari.

Using the distraction the attacking Sith lunged for Arnav.

Arnav reacted but not fast enough to fully deflect the blow. He dropped his light Saber as the Sith's light Saber plunged into his arm. Arnav pulled back as quickly as he could and called his Lightsaber to his other hand. It was not enough.

Arnav cried out in pain as the Sith plunged his Lightsaber into his chest. He heard Cara scream for the gate followed by the hum of her Lightsaber as it was activated. He reached out to her mind with his own…

* * *

"…Galena-Cara" Arnav's mind spoke to Cara's before he died. Cara didn't even try to fight her rage as she rushed forward to attack the Sith.

The Sith looked briefly shocked at her attack but quickly counted her lunge and blocked her every move before he tired of the game and used the Force to throw her against a stonewall.

Darkness consumed Cara.

* * *

Luke Skywalker, head of the Jedi Council, called the main Council of the Coruscant Temple together. He quickly informed them that the Jedi Master Arnav had been slain by the Sith. There were cries of despair from around the room. Arnav had truly been a respected Jedi. Luke then told them the other part of the news. Arnav's young apprentice Galena-Cara was missing, presumed taken by the Sith. Her Lightsaber had been found near Arnav's body.

A hush fell over the room. Arnav had been the first Jedi slain in a long time, but Galena-Cara was the third Padawan to have been taken.


	2. Ordeal

Author's Note:  
Thanks for your reveiw Kal Sorn ! Cara's history is somthing that gets covered over the full story not just this one, she doesn't even find out what species she is untill the second story!  
Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Ordeal

_Eight Years Later…._

The Sith Apprentice sat on the ground of a dark room. She couldn't see the walls, the ceiling, not even the floor she sat on. With her head buried in her arms she tried to ignore the darkness. It was as hard as ignoring the blood that was staining her flesh.

Her Master would call her weak, but she had never killed like this before… Never hunted harmless people and slaughtered them for no reason. Her Master said she shouldn't care, she was a Sith, not a weak Jedi, but someone who saw the Force as what it truly was. A weapon to be used by the powerful. A means to an end. _Her_ end whatever that may be.

As her Master's rules dictated she was to meditate and think on her mission for awhile more. Only when he believed she was ready would she be allowed out to prepare herself for her next ordeal.

By the time the sun rose on the planet she would be more then just a Sith Apprentice. She would carry her Master's mark and another of his choosing on her body for all to see _if _she wished to show them.

Her hand clenched around her Lightsabers.

She would finally be a Sith.

* * *

Cyan, as her Master had named her, could not remember her life before she had been brought to his Temple. Her master was the Sith Lord Darth Tormel one of the most dangerous of them all. He was also notorious for destroying his Apprentices if they did not live up to his expectations. Soon Cyan would join only two other living Sith that had been trained by Tormel.

As Cyan washed the blood from her body and prepared herself for the Ordeal she tried to focus her mind on her lost past. As usual nothing came to her.

Darth Tormel had told her that she had been found near death and abandoned by whoever had been caring for her. Her rescuers had been people known as Sith Cultist, basically people who supported and worked with the Sith. They had taken her to his Temple after seeing signs of a Lightsaber duel. When Tormel met her she had still been unconscious, but he could sense her Force Ability and had taken her on as his Apprentice giving her a new name and a new life. She had tried to never disappoint him and must have succeeded, as Cyan was still alive.

Almost as soon as Cyan had finished dressing, the door was flung open.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Cyan snapped in an annoyed voice.

The Sith that stood there returned her comment with a withering glance.

His name was Jai and he was the surviving apprentice before herself. As far as Cyan was concerned her was an arrogant, self righteous slime-ball who should have been fed to a rancor at birth, if even it would take such a poisonous meal.

As far as Jai was concerned Cyan was a waste of space, unworthy to control the force and should have been left to die. Needless to say that neither got along.

When the two finished glaring at each other Jai spoke.

"Master Tormel said I am to guide you through the Ordeal." He looked as happy with that idea as she was.

"Fine, whatever." Cyan sighed, "I'm ready anyway."

"Sure you can handle this?" Jai smirked "We _all_ know that the Force isn't exactly your strong point…"

In a quick movement Cyan had drawn one of her Lightsabers and had the humming red blade next to his neck.

"But we _all_ know that this is…" Cyan mimicked his tone and withdrew the blade from him and replaced it at her belt.

Jai glared at her.

"This way… no turning back now whelp."

* * *

The first stages of the Ordeal were passed easily. Jai stood out of her way while she used the force to move obstacles out of her way or to control the weak minds of a handful of guards. Cyan was relieved that her Force ability had improved as she aged.

She had also fought a few Sith along the way. Jai told her she had one challenge left.

Cyan wasn't sure if she should believe him.

Just as Cyan was beginning to think that Jai was misleading her she was attacked.

Her attacker was one of the oldest apprentices to Darth Tormel, a red female Twi-lek named May-Lan.

May-Lan was a cunning Sith often undertaking assassination missions and could spend months out doing the work her master gave her. Cyan was glad it was May-Lan she was fighting and not Jai, not that this would be any easier!

Quickly Cyan pulled both Lightsabers from her belt and activated them. At the same time May-Lan activated the other side of her deadly Lightsaber staff. Cyan immediately noticed the advantage would go to May-Lan, as a Lightsaber is far stronger in two hands then in one, and used the Force to jump over May-Lan and dodge her attack, she used the surprise move and used the Force to push May-Lan away from her. Even though May-Lan recovered quickly she had given Cyan enough time to combine her two Lightsabers into a single Saber staff.

This ability Cyan had built into her Sabers was one of her ultimate sources for surprise. Even May-Lan who knew of this trick slightly backed off into a defensive stance.

Cyan lunged at May-Lan and the two got locked into deadly combat with the red blades humming through the air only to crash into the others blade. Cyan didn't know how long the battle lasted, her mind was completely occupied on defeating her opponent. The opportunity came when May-Lan began to tire. Cyan moved in quickly and slashed the Saber staff in half. May-Lan quickly adjusted the saber to only emit one blade. That moment of distraction was all Cyan needed, she kicked the other half of the saber out of May-Lan's hand and kicked her to the ground.

Only after she stepped away and returned her Lightsabers did May-Lan stand up. She nodded in respect to Cyan who returned the gesture.

* * *

Jai led her into another room for the final part of the Ordeal.

Cyan had never felt pain like that before. Jai and May-Lan stood to the side. Jai seemed to be enjoying her pain. A thought in the back of her head told her that her master was enjoying inflicting the pain as well.

Darth Tormel spent a particularly long time making his mark perfect. Her whole body felt the pain and her right shoulder burnt with a feeling beyond it. Jai once told her that the ink used for tattooing had a poison of some sort in it to cause this extra pain and separate weak apprentices from the strong. Right now she believed that. Soon the pricking on her shoulder blade ceased. Even though she couldn't see it she knew a perfect circle supported by a triangle like shape was permanently placed their.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw her master preparing to put the other mark on her. Jai helped roll her over roughly. Her body screamed in protest as Tormel started to mark her feet.

Cyan wanted to pass out. In the back of her mind she suddenly felt a soothing presence. Someone was calling her name. At least she knew it was her name but didn't understand what the voice was saying.

Only when Tormel was finished did she pass out.


	3. Assignment

AN: Thanks to Insert Nicky-Nackity Nicknamefor reveiwing! Yes I am cursed with writing short chapters. I really enjoy the crits i get though! Since this story is more or less completed already I am able to use all your good advise to work on the second one so keep it all comming! Hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Assignment **

Darth Tormel sat in his private quarters in his own Temple thinking on how his apprentice had faced her Ordeal. At the same time he had also removed a thorn from his side, the girl's mother had been killed along with her family. Amusingly enough by Cyan, the very daughter she had cast out due to her dormant midi-chlorian.

Tormel scowled as he thought about the problems that woman had caused. Although she had married into a respectable cultist family everyone of her five children had been born to different fathers. All had been born with numerous midi-chlorian and had gone on to be apprentices or for some training to assist the Sith. When Cyan had been born and her midi-chlorian checked her mother had been horrified. The child had been disposed of. Tormel wasn't sure how she had ended out in the hands of the Jedi but when he found out about the disposed of child he had tracked her down. Jai had been instructed to kill her master and retrieve her. To mask the suspicion that would have been aroused, Tormel ordered that nine other Jedi Padawans were to be captured. All of them had been destroyed or had taken their own lives.

Smirking, Tormel's thoughts turned to how his most ruthless apprentice has managed to destroy her memory, making her far easier to turn then he would originally have thought.

"Master?" Jai's voice came from the door.

"You may enter, what have you found?"

"Upon the investigation of the victim's house we have found no solid proof to the identity of Cyan's father…" Jai spoke as he kneeled before his master.

Tormel noticed the way he practically spat out Cyan's name. They truly hated one another. It was good that way.

"However, we found some sort of record that she kept that mentions most of her other children's sires. Although She has not mentioned Cyan's father by name she did say that she slept with a powerful Sith and believed him to be the father. That is all I could find." Jai finished.

"Good. Has the young Sith recovered from the Ordeal?" Tormel enquired

"More or less…" Jai replied. He sounded disappointed.

"Bring her here."

"Yes Master."

* * *

Cyan's mind was full of thoughts. Although she had been using Bacta to heal, her body was still stiff and sore. The poisons, if there were any, must be disappearing from her body as the burning sensation she had experienced last night and upon waking had disappeared. Usually Cyan got annoyed if she wasn't able to train, today however she was happy to just stay in bed and rest her wounded body.

Typically it was Jai who interrupted her and put all possibilities of that behind her. If it hadn't been a summon to her master she would have ignored him

Cyan straightened herself up a bit then followed Jai to her master's quarters.

She knelt down with Jai and they both bowed their heads. Cyan flinched a little from the marks on her feet. She wished she knew what the four circles meant…

"I have an assignment for you Cyan…" Tormel said, "and one for you as well Jai."

"Yes Master." Jai spoke

"As you wish." Cyan said at the same time. Both Sith had ended their constant bickering once in the presence of their master. They both knew better then to annoy him

"There is a new power in the Force. A Jedi Padawan has been moved from the Academy to the Coruscant Temple. I don't know how he was not noticed before but he is powerful enough to warrant training from Skywalker…"

Cyan and Jai wondered where this was going but didn't say anything.

"I want this Jedi turned or destroyed!" Tormel suddenly said louder.

"What do you wish us to do Master?" Jai asked, raising his head. Cyan remained silent but also raised her head.

"I have made sure the Jedi are alerted to the transportation of a group of slaves. Jai, you are to deliver Cyan to the transporters, she must look severely injured. I don't care how that is achieved but don't put her out of commission." Tormel began to explain the plan. Jai looked like he thought it would be enjoyable. Cyan wasn't so sure yet.

"Cyan, once the Jedi have rescued and freed the slaves they will take the wounded back to the Temple. Win the trust of this Padawan, make him believe he loves you if you must but try everything in your power to turn him. Jai will remain on Coruscant to assist the cultists there. If you cannot turn the Padawan contact him. He will assist you in destroying him. Am I understood?"

"Yes Master." Both Sith spoke. Cyan briefly wondered why May-Lan wasn't being sent instead of her, but decided it must of been based on their species not skills.

"The Jedi's name is Joran Talmeeno. Don't disappoint me…" Tormel dismissed them both with a wave of his hand and turned his back on them.

* * *

Cyan's head smacked back hard against the wall and flecked her vision with dark patches. Jai was looking pleased with himself.

Tormel may have instructed him to injure her but this fight was not based on the order. Neither Sith could stand the other in a normal situation so when Jai had forced her to hand over her Lightsabers things had got out of hand. Unfortunately Jai wasn't injured and Cyan was still in some pain from her Ordeal.

Jai quickly moved forward and injected something into her shoulder blade. Cyan yelped.

"You need that you idiot! Do you want the whole Jedi Order to see that mark and realise you're a Sith!" He yelled at her. "The effects will only last a week though."

Cyan glared at him. They soon landed on a small moon where the Slave Traders waited for Jai.

* * *

Cyan was cramped into a room filled with women and children. Although she was meant to make sure she didn't stand out too much she couldn't help but glare at the people who came to close to her until they became so uncomfortable they quickly moved away.

The journey was uneventful until they entered Coruscant. The Pilot quickly realised that he was being followed by two Jedi ships and started to fly recklessly to avoid capture and the loss of his cargo.

Cyan was bumped into the wall a few times until she grabbed something to hold herself still.

She would never know completely what happened but the ship crashed. The impact rendered her and many others unconscious.


	4. Coruscant Temple

A/N - Thank you ShotgunChief and lil-runawayfor reveiwing! Been really busy so haven't had much time to clean this chapter up before posting, but didn't want to leave anyone hanging any longer so here it is. WARNING adding a little almost romantic twist in this chapter but don't worry, it doesn't stick aorund for long. Also the character of Joran is based off my best friend (kind of a thank-you for always sticking by me) so tell me what you think! I may write a story focusing only on him later.

* * *

Coruscant Temple 

Cyan only awoke three days later from the accident. She blinked her eyes in the sudden brightness that was the medical centre of the Jedi Temple. It took her only a few minutes to remind herself of where she was and what she was doing.

After her eyes adjusted to the light she looked around. A Jedi Padawan sat nearby meditating. She figured he was about her age.

As if sensing her silent scrutinizing of him he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You okay? You must have taken a bad knock on the head you've been out longer then the other survivors." He asked. Cyan was surprised to hear a note of concern in his voice, after all she was a complete stranger.

She suddenly realised he was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, all right I guess." She said as she sat up. She was a little surprised to find her throat so dry.

"You've been out for three days." The Padawan continued, "They may not have even found you but my Master stopped by with me to do a second check for survivors and we found you. The Force must have been with you."

Cyan decided that he talked a lot.

"You thirsty?" he asked her.

"Yeah a bit." Cyan replied.

The Padawan grinned and using the force lifted a glass of water off a passing nurse's tray and pulled it towards them. Cyan caught it easily.

"Joran!" the Nurse snapped. "You shouldn't be using your powers to show off! Hasn't your master told you that a thousand times?"

"Sorry…" He replied a little sheepishly.

Cyan couldn't help but compare this to her Sith training. She had been told to use the Force as she wanted for whatever reason. She hadn't thought of the Jedi as this, well, _different_.

The next thought that occurred to Cyan was that this Padawan, Joran was the one she was here to turn or destroy.

After finishing her drink she lay down to sleep again.

--

"Are you sure?" Luke Skywalker asked the doctor who had been in charge of healing the injured slaves from the accident.

"Most definitely. That girl has a rather high midi-chlorian, equal to some of the Jedi here I will assume" the doctor replied. "But there is something odd about them, a few of the midi-chlorian appear to be dormant… I've never seen anything like it before."

"I have…" Luke said as he was thinking. "Keep an eye on her."

--

Cyan feigned sleep as the medi-crew did their rounds. When everyone appeared to be sleeping they gossiped and Cyan was using the opportunity to gain whatever knowledge she could about the Temple. When they stopped by her bed they started to talk about her.

"That Padawan, Joran, was in here again…just to see her though"

"Well he was the one who rescued her from the accident…"

"Like that's the only reason…"

"His a Jedi! Or at least a Padawan!"

"His still male…"

So her master's plan was beginning to work. Joran seemed interested in her. She should have been pleased but she wasn't. And that voice still spoke in the back of her mind.

--

The next day Cyan was allowed out of the medical room and to walk around the Temple. Joran arrived to show her around. They were walking down a hall that was lined with statues of fallen Jedi Masters. Joran would stop to tell her some of the stories. Usually when she heard stories of the 'Great Jedi Masters' she would be completely bored. For some reason being in the Jedi Temple made it seme interesting. That thought scared her so she pushed it away deciding that if she knew her enemies she would fight better.

"_Galena-Cara!"_

The words were so loud this time she heard them properly. She stopped right in front of a statue. The statue was of a man. His long hair showed he must have been a Jedi for quite awhile.

"That's the Jedi Master Arnav." Joran said as he stood next to her.

"What happened to him?" Cyan asked.

"He was slain by the Sith and his apprentice was stolen. That was when ten young Padawans were all taken. They're probably all dead" Joran's voice was almost bitter.

"Who was his apprentice?" Cyan asked curiously

"A young girl named Galena-Cara…"Joran sighed, "I kind of remember the panic it caused. Arnav was the first Jedi Master to be slain even though other Padawans had been taken."

Cyan barely heard his words. The voice in her mind was clearly saying that name.

"Galena-Cara, Galena-Cara, Galena-Cara…" 

--

Joran had left the girl back at the medical room before he realised that she had never told him her name. He wondered why he hadn't asked.

He couldn't help but sense that there was something different about her. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Hey Joran!" a voice yelled from down the hall. Joran turned to find his best friend Alran running up to him. Some people liked to joke that the two boys could almost be twins. Both where medium sized male humans, both eighteen years old with only a month between they're birth. Both boys had the same blonde/brown hair and the same love for adventure. The other mane differences came after that. Alran had blue/green eyes and loved to read, Joran had dark brown eyes and a love for piloting and his Lightsaber. His Master, Luke liked to say that he was the same at that age. A lot of Jedi seemed that way.

"Alran! I haven't seen you all day!" Joran said grinning at his friend.

"That's 'cause you've been with your girlfriend!" Alran said. Joran could tell it was meant to be a joke but it came out slightly harsh.

"One, she's not my girlfriend, two, what are you so upset about?" Joran asked

"I dunno, she just gives me a cold feeling…" Alran said uncomfortably

"What do you mean?" Joran asked a little defensively. He hadn't known the girl that long but he hadn't noticed anything like what Alran was describing.

"Like, a really bad feeling, that something is not right and she's not what she seems to be. Plus I think she looks like a Sith." Alran said in a rush. "Plus their's those strange tattoos on her feet." He added as an after thought.

"Alran you can't decide someone looks like a Sith based on their looks!" Joran cried out hotly.

"You're just saying that because you like her…" Alran muttered.

Joran went to argue back but then stopped and thought. Yes he was strangely attracted to this girl. Maybe she wasn't as eye-catching as some of the girls he had met, but he liked her dark brown hair and almost simple looks. Then there where her eyes. He had never met a human with dark golden eyes before.

Alran looked at his silent friend quizzically.

"By the Force you really do have it bad for her don't you!" he cried out

"Be Quiet Alran! It's not like that at all! There's just, I dunno, _something_." Joran snapped at him.

"Whatever…" Alran said back not convinced.


	5. Growing Emotions

A/N - Thank you Aldaron Moonfaling for your wonderful reveiw! It completly made my day:D:D Inspired me to put this chapter up sooner then I was going to, but i must warn all readers. this is possibly my worst chapter in the whole story! (bit too sappy for my taste) The second story in this series is about halfway through and should be ready to post as soon as this one is finished. It has more expanded universe characters in it such as Kyle Katarn and Mara Jade.  
Anyway. hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Growing Emotions

It became quite clear to most of the Jedi that Joran's feelings for Cyan where growing. Many noticed that the mysterious girl was returning those feelings.

Luke was concerned about the way Cyan attempted to hide her feelings. Although they had only proven she was a Force Sensitive a lot of minor habits were revealing the possibility of a different nature. When Luke had re-founded the Jedi Order he hadn't reinstated some of the older laws. Freedom to love was one of those and Joran knew that. Yet the Padawan hadn't even mentioned his feelings to his best friend or Master.

When Luke had consulted Alran about it, Alran had mentioned he was worried about the hold Cyan had over his friend. It was clear Alran wanted nothing to do with her and this was causing subtle friction between the two friends.

While Luke didn't think Cyan's 'hold' over Joran was a sinister as Alran made it out to be, he decided to start an investigation into Cyan's history and discover the truth for himself.

--

"I don't like being on Coruscant all the time." Joran admitted to Cyan. "I don't remember much of my life before the Order found me, but I started to rain at the Temple on Nuwai."

"I don't know much about Nuwai." Cyan admitted.

"It's an amazing place. Not like the forests at the Yavin Temple though. There's a lot of open space, lakes and waterfalls. When I was younger some of the other Padawans would go onto the plains with me and we would chase herds of Mantinora. They're large almost hairless creatures, and the males have horns like a Bantha." Joran went on about the Nuwai Temple.

"You must have loved it there." Cyan said a little enviously.

"I did…what about you? Where did you grow up?" Joran asked her.

"I don't know," Cyan surprised herself for revealing that to him, "I have no memory of my life before I turned ten. But where I lived after that was nothing like Nuwai."

"Tell me…"Joran asked her gently.

"It was almost always dark…the sky is a permanent storm. The home I lived in was cold, the people I lived with where distant." Cyan realised she didn't miss the Sith Temple.

"It sounds awful…" Joran said quietly.

Neither of them realised how close they where sitting until that moment. Cyan could feel the warmth of Joran's body from where his leg touched hers. Joran could feel her skin against his arm and where their hands where touching.

Cyan looked up at him as if to say something but didn't. They both just sat there staring into the eyes of the other.

"Hey Joran!" Alran called from down the hall. Cyan and Joran pulled apart suddenly. "Master Skywalker is looking for you!"

Joran sighed and when he turned to speak with Cyan again he found she had already gotten up and moved away.

--

Cyan went outside for a walk to clear her head.

"_I'm a Sith, I don't need these emotions. They are weak."_ She told herself over and over but she was finding it harder to believe her own words.

She nearly shrieked when her arm was grabbed roughly and pulled down a side street. Her reaction was to twist out of the grip and punch her attacker in the nose.

It was only after her fist connected with a satisfying crunch that she realised it was Jai. She didn't feel sorry.

"You bitch!" he snarled at her.

"Save it! What do you want?" Cyan snapped at him

"Master Tormel wants to know if he will turn or not… you remember you Master don't you? Or have you forgotten you're on assignment?" Jai taunted her

"Of course I haven't!" Cyan snapped back, "This isn't exactly easy you realise! The place is swarming with Jedi!"

"You sound like your making excuses." Jai said as he glared at her.

Cyan knew she was.

"Well, don't take too much longer, for your sake as well! Those Jedi may work out what you are and you know that they'll kill you then." Jai warned. He didn't sound at all worried, in fact he sounded almost gleeful at the idea.

"Shame…being dead would mean parting company from you…such sorrow…" Cyan taunted.

Jai glared at her.

--

When night fell, Joran met Alran at the main entrance to the Temple. The two Padawans were patrolling the lower parts of Coruscant for trouble or information. They where going without their masters as preparation for the Trials.

"Think anything interesting will happen?" Alran asked as they walked

"Probably not, usually the sight of a Jedi and a lightsaber puts off even the most determined criminal." Joran replied

"I think you spoke too soon." Alran said as he pointed out a pair at the corner of a nightclub. One of the people wore a cloak and hood. The other, a Rodian male, was accepting a payment for something.

"I'll track the guy with the cloak, you take the Rodian." Joran said. Alran just nodded and moved away into the thin crowds.

--

It didn't take long for Jai to realise he was being followed, the presence of the Jedi Padawan were all too noticeable to him. He ducked into a dark side street to wait for the Padawan.

Right on cue the Jedi walked past the street searching for signs of Jai.

Jai activated his lightsaber and lunged at the Jedi.

Immediately the Jedi's own lightsaber was activated and Jai's attack was parried even before the Jedi turned to face him.

The Jedi was more talented then he thought despite being a Padawan. Rage filled his body for the failed trick and he called on the Dark Side to assist him in this fight.

He leapt over the Padawan and attacked again only to have the blow deflected instantly.

The Padawan was a lot better then he had thought. Quickly they both moved into full combat with the Padawan remaining on the defensive.

That all changed when with a particularly powerful parry knocked Jai back a step. The Jedi moved into the offensive.

Jai realised this must be the Jedi Padawan Joran. Using the Force he sent a beam falling to the ground above a small group of people who had gathered by the fight.

As predicted, Joran spun around to use his own abilities to hold the beam up to allow the spectators time to flee.

Jai used the opportunity to escape.


	6. Forbidden Feelings

A/N - Shortest Chapter of the series this time! Thank you Moreta Lynxfor reveiwing! Sorry for the delayed update, been helping my mother with a local theatre production so that's taken up some time. plus my school assigns to much homework! A few more chapters and thats the end of the first of the Chronicles! I better do some more work on the Second to make sure its all ready.  
If you like the Jedi Knight series please check out Soul Possession in the Jedi Knight game section. It's a story written for my brother and I'd love it if you all went and told me what you think!  
Anyway enough from me on with the story!

* * *

Forbidden Feelings

Darth Tormel listened to Jai's report on the cult activity in Coruscant and then asked for an update on Cyan's mission.

"To tell you the truth, Master, I haven't heard much from her. It isn't possible she has been compromised as I still hear from her occasionally although that's mostly when I track her down myself like I did two weeks ago! I think she's taking too long. The Jedi tracked down and captured one of my contacts though…" Jai's voice came from his holo-image.

"Watch the situation for now. Warn me of any unwanted occurrences. Find out of Skywalker knows who she is…"

"Yes Master…" Jai bowed before the image faded.

"Don't do anything stupid my young Sith…" Tormel muttered under his breath. He wondered if a Jedi had recognised the marks on Cyan's feet and identified her as a Sith. But the marks hadn't been used since long before the Clone Wars, when the Sith Lord Enragion used it as his symbol. He too had been a skilled user of the Lightsaber, despite the fact that most his midi-chlorian where dormant for most of his early life.

Just like Cyan.

Tormel smirked as he thought of the weapon he had in his grasp, a descendent of the Great Sith Lord Darth Enragion.

--

Cyan waited for Jai to show up. She didn't want to be gone to long.

Jai appeared out of the shadows.

"You're taking too long!" he snapped

"I'm taking the time I need!" Cyan snapped right back at him.

Jai raised his hand and slapped her across the face. His glove made a small cut across her cheek.

Cyan felt her rage swell up inside her.

"Hey!" Joran suddenly appeared by her side and used the Force to propel Jai backwards.

"Jedi!" Jai snarled at him.

Joran responded by activating his Lightsaber.

For a moment Jai looked like he was going to react but then ran off. Fear of his Master prevented him from spoiling Cyan's cover.

Joran deactivated his Lightsaber and replaced it on his belt.

"Cyan are you okay?" He asked worried.

Cyan didn't fake what she did then, she also hoped that Jai hadn't seen, she burst into tears.

She felt Joran's arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. It was the first hug she could remember. She sobbed harder against his chest.

Joran spoke to her quietly and comfortingly. The almost always-present voice fell quiet but at the same time seemed to reach out to comfort her.

"What is it Cyan? Why don't you tell me everything?" Joran asked her gently

Cyan looked up at his face.

"No one has ever cared for me like this…" She replied honestly.

Neither Jedi nor Sith realised what they where doing after that. One moment they where staring at each other and the next the where kissing with a force that surprised them both.

Cyan was surprised when she realised how much she had longed for this. Joran seemed equally surprised but neither pulled away.

After some time the pair pulled apart, slightly out of breath but a lot calmer.

"We should head back…" Joran said quietly.

Cyan nodded.

--

When they entered the Temple they where greeted by Luke and three other Jedi Masters.

"Is something wrong Master?" Joran asked looking worried.

"Joran, we need to speak with Cyan…" Luke began.

"Why?" Cyan asked cautiously.

"Because your a Sith!" one of the Jedi cried out

"What? No way!" Joran yelled back

"It's true! She's an apprentice of Darth Tormel! And by the marks on her feet she is a descendant of Darth Enragion!" The same Jedi yelled back at him.

"Calm yourselves." Luke said loudly breaking through some of the tension. "Cyan, you can come with us now or we will arrest you. It's your choice."

Cyan looked at the faces of the surrounding Jedi. She noticed the Lightsabers still at their sides and was just about to call one to her to fight when she looked at Joran. The hurt on his face stung at her heart.

"I'll go with you." Cyan found herself saying.

"Good…" Luke said and started to lead them away.

--

Cyan soon found herself standing in the centre of the Council Room, her hands bound behind her back to make sure she couldn't attack. The questions came fast.

"Do you deny you're a Sith?"

"No"

"Do you deny that your Master is Darth Tormel?"

"No"

"Who are your parent's?"

"I don't know"

It was Luke's loud but calm voice that broke over that other Jedi.

"Do you deny that you are Galena-Cara, Padawan of Jedi Master Arnav?"

Many of the council members gasped in shock.

"I have no memory of my first ten years." Cyan replied. Suddenly she didn't want to hold it back. "Tormel told me I was abandoned when I was ten. I was found by Sith Cultists and brought to him. He trained me despite my dormant midi-chlorian and quickly discovered I was skilled with a Lightsaber. I have been his apprentice ever since until over a month ago when I faced the Ordeal and received the tattoos I now have. The Sith Joran ran into when he came looking for me was Tormel's apprentice before me, the Sith Jai."

The Council was silent so Cyan continued.

"My master sent me here to infiltrate the Temple and turn the Padawan Joran. That or destroy him."

The last comment caused a few mutterings before Luke spoke up.

"Cara this is your true story. You where born into a cultist family, most likely to a descendent of Darth Enragion. Your mother abandoned you due to your dormant midi-chlorian. Arnav found you in an orphanage, adopted you and made you his Padawan. He gave you the name Galena-Cara. When you where ten he was slain by a Sith and you where taken. The rest of the story you know."

It was Cyan's turn to be quiet.

"We must think on this situation further," Luke decided, "for now you will have to be confined."

Cyan just nodded.


	7. Inner Struggle

Inner Struggle

A/N: Sorry the update has taken awhile! Hope this chapter makes it worth the wait, it's one of my fav chapters of this story! Thank you ShotgunChiefand Nerwen Aldarion  
glad your all liking the story!

* * *

Cyan sat in the dimly lit cell staring at the ground. One side of her mind was trying to find a way to escape but the other half of her mind was numb with grief and pain. She had betrayed Joran, betrayed the friendship they had and possibly even the love that might have been growing. She began to wish the Jedi Council would just destroy her and put her out of her misery, after all she was a Sith, and apparently descended from a long line of them too.

"_Luke Skywalker's father was a Sith…and he is the leader of the Jedi Council"_ the voice spoke out.

"Master Arnav?" Cyan asked in a slightly scared voice. The Force around her seemed to shift as the apparition of Arnav appeared before her.

"_My Galena-Cara…"_ he said sadly.

Cyan bit back a sob. Memories came back in a rush, most clearly was the day Jai had killed Arnav and when he had taken her from the Jedi Order.

"_None of this is your fault Cara…you are already fighting the Dark Side. Assist the Jedi and take down Tormel. Make peace with Joran."_

"Don't leave me Master Arnav!" Cyan called to him as he began to disappear. Her master placed his hand on her shoulder as he had done so many years ago.

"_May the Force be with you Galena-Cara."_

Cyan sobbed lightly as her master disappeared from sight.

When her sobbing began to slow she made her decision. She was the Jedi Galena-Cara, not the Sith Cyan. She would make Arnav proud of her.

* * *

Luke was the first to come down to speak with Cara. As soon as the door of her cell was opened he could sense the change in her. Not only that but a part of her hair had been pulled back into a Padawan braid.

"We believe you are willing to come back to the Light Side of the Force. I can see that are decision was correct." Luke smiled slightly as he spoke.

"I am sorry I ever turned Master Skywalker…" Cara started

"Do not apologise, your young mind was taken advantage of." Luke interrupted, "you will be apprenticed to one of the Jedi Masters here. Do not forget you will be under close observation for a long time."

"Thank-you," Cara said.

"Now you better reconstruct a new Lightsaber, I hear that is your talent and you will definitely need it in the coming months. I doubt your old Master will want to let you go this easily." Luke said as he led her from her cell.

* * *

Cara sat in a bare room with only the materials she would need for her Lightsaber. She had been mediating for half an hour and now in an almost trancelike state began to create her new Sabers.

She followed a similar design to what she had used as a Sith, the two separate Sabers that could be joined to make a staff, as far as she was concerned it was the most comfortable design for her.

When the Sabers were finally finished she activated each one. Both blades where green, just like her's when she was a Jedi Padawan, and like her old Master's.

She closed her eyes and started through a set of velocities, the training moves both Jedi and Sith trained in.

Realising that she was slipping into the more aggressive Sith stances she pushed her mind back to her first training and concentrated harder on displaying the proper Jedi stances.

Soon she wasn't concentrating any longer, all she could feel was the vibrations her Lightsabers cut through the air and the strength of the Force flowing through her body guiding her movements.

She disarmed a Saber and proceeded with a new set of velocities.

One of her attacking stances was suddenly blocked by another Saber. Opening her eyes Cara firstly saw the blue blade of a Lightsaber. The next thing she saw was Joran.

Immediately he lunged and attack which she just as quickly parried. At first Cara found it hard to not use the Sith stances to her advantage but soon she relaxed into the rhythm of the velocities.

By unspoken agreement they both started to increase their speed until both Lightsabers where just blurs of blue and green light and the room was filled with the sounds of the Sabers meeting.

Traditionally these velocities continued until a Jedi slipped up or gave in with the cry _Solah!_ But after awhile Cara and Joran stepped apart and deactivated their Sabers.

Both Jedi bowed in respect for the other.

Cara knew all was forgiven between them, they where friends again.Forgivness was the way of the Jedi

* * *

"What?" roared Darth Tormel as he turned thunderously towards Jai and the two cultists beside him.

"It's true Lord Tormel," stammered one of the cultists, "The Jedi arrested her, and she changed sides."

Tormel used the force to grip the man's throat and let him hang in the air choking.

"I heard what Jai said! I don't need you to back them up!" He bellowed.

Jai swallowed nervously.

Tormel tossed the corpse across the room and turned away from them. How could she just turn on him! Arnav must have had something to do with it! Jedi were notorious for not staying properly dead. Well he would make sure Cyan stayed permanently dead! He had no use for apprentices that turned on him that easily.

"Retrieve May-Lan from her last assignment!" Tormel ordered, "Both of you will watch the Jedi carefully. Warn me of any impending attack."

"It would be suicide to attack your Temple master!" Jai said suddenly.

"Cyan knows the place well! If she leads the Jedi here we will lose many followers even if we did take her down!" Tormel continued to rage.

"Yes Master." Jai said lowering his head.

"On my command be prepared to capture her and bring her back her, I want her alive! And bring me that fool Padawan he turned her!"

* * *

Luke Skywalker entered the council room with Joran and Cara behind him. He was temporarily training Cara until a suitable Jedi Master could be found.

"Friends, today we will do something that has never been attempted. Due to knowledge we have gained that was previously unavailable to us we are taking the fight straight to the Sith." Luke announced.

There where many opinions being voiced at his rather sudden news.

"If Cara assists in leading this attack she will have proven herself a true Jedi to those who still doubt her!" Joran spoke up suddenly.

"The Padawan is correct." One of the Jedi spoke up.

"I can't expect you to trust me immediately" Cara said as she stood forward, "and I won't expect you to welcome me back to the Order with open arms. But I was raised amongst Jedi and the Order is my home. With me I bring my knowledge of the Sith, which I admit is considerable, and my skills with Lightsaber and the Force. But I must also bring an ancient Sith heritage and eight years of being a Sith apprentice to one of the worst of the Sith Lords. I cannot change my past but I will shape my future."

There was a silence that was soon followed by applause. Cara with the assistance of Joran and Luke had proven herself a Jedi.

It was time to take the attack to the Sith


	8. The Storm

A/N - Wow what a week! I was planning to speed up my updating since I've left you all in the climax but it seems the world doesn't like me at the moment! Anyway here's the next chapter, theres only 2-3 chps left of the first chronicles then i can start posting the second one! Which by the looks of things is almost twice as long! Anyway onto reveiws.  
Thanks ShotgunChief! I've had the same reveiw problem as well. Glad you like that she went back to the Light Side! I was afraid you were all fans of her evil side Cyan and wouldn't like it when she turned back :)  
Thanks Moreta Lynx! Glad you like the lightsaber duels, action writing used to be my worst point so all comments towards it (good or bad) are well loved :) Hope you survived the angry mob!  
Thanks Nerwen Aldarion! and i agree, duel sabers are the coolest, praticulalry the design of turning them into a staff

* * *

The Storm

Cara rubbed her eyes and stretched. Across the table she was working at Alran gave her a withering look.

"This stuff isn't really my thing…" she mumbled.

Luke had asked Cara to assist in updating the Archive records with her knowledge of the Sith. He had assigned Alran to work with her, as his knowledge of the Archives was almost as vast as the Jedi who ran it. Unfortunately Alran didn't seme as willing to forgive her as much of the Jedi Order had been. Along with that was the fact that Cara had never really been much for this kind of study or work. Most of her Training, Jedi and Sith, had revolved around her skill with a Lightsaber and strengthening her ability to use the Force.

"Hope I'm not interrupting the party." Joran announced as he walked over. He grinned at Cara and sat down next to her.

Alran watched the exchange between the two. He couldn't believe that the two where friends again. Try as he might he could not fully trust Cara, the fact that she had been a Sith was lodged firmly in his mind and refused to be shaken off. However he knew she had been a Jedi before that so her change of sides wasn't as drastic as it could have been…but still.

"Cara do you want to work on velocities later?" Joran asked.

"Definitely!" Cara eagerly replied then glanced at Alran and felt a little guilty. "Sorry Alran…like I said, this isn't my thing."

"It's cool…" Alran shrugged and went back to inputting the data into the system.

Joran sighed and decided he would have to talk to Alran about this later. In the meantime he helped Cara clear up the table.

* * *

Luke watched the two Padawans move, seemingly without effort, through the attack and parry stances of the velocities. At this point he had asked Cara to not use two Lightsabers as Joran was trained in the use of one. Joran however had already requested permission to learn how to wield two Sabers. Luke was sure this request came mostly from his affection for Cara.

"Enough." Luke said and both Jedi stepped apart. "Cara, I'm going to ask you to change your stances."

"What do you mean Master Skywalker?" Cara asked him, her face betrayed her slight worry

"Are you able to go through the velocities using the aggressive Sith stances? You do not have to but I believe it would benefit Joran greatly to know how to combat Sith attackers. I would also be interested in seeing a full set." Luke continued watching her reactions carefully.

"If it will help…" Cara said and reactivated her Lightsaber.

After her first attack both Luke and Joran could see the difference in her. Instead of the effortless movements she executed when she reached out to the Light Side of the Force she moved with more then just aggression.

Luke wasn't sure if Joran could sense the Dark Side at work here. Cara wasn't free of it yet.

Luke soon called an end to the velocities. He decided to speak to the council on this matter.

* * *

May-Lan found it easier to enter the Jedi Temple then she had originally thought. Using the information a cultist spy had managed to send to her and Jai she quickly located Cyan's room…or Cara's room as she was now known. She entered and cloaked her presence. While hiding she felt a brief surge of the Dark Side and smirked. Cyan wasn't free of the Darkness yet.

* * *

Cara entered her room lost in her own thoughts. She placed her utility belt on the side of her bed and sat on the floor to meditate.

"Hello Cyan" May-Lan aid as she stepped forward and unmasked her presence.

"May-Lan!" Cara said as she leapt to her feet.

May-Lan smiled at her. "Still during on the Dark Side are you? There's hope for you yet, our Master may spare your life…"

"I'm a Jedi Padawan now! And my name is not Cyan it's Cara! The name my true Master gave me!" Cara yelled at her.

"It's not that easy to free yourself from the Dark Side _Cyan_," May-Lan sneered, "your anger still takes over your head far too easily. Master Tormel wants you alive. But if you don't agree to come I may have to remove one of your limbs. He never said unharmed."

"Never!" Cara announced.

With that May-Lan activated her Saber Staff and stepped between Cara and her weapons.

Cara felt a surge of rage inside her, which she quickly quashed. Instead she took a deep breath, as Arnav had told her to when she was young, and used the force to summon both Sabers to her hands. Immediately she forged the two together to form a Saber Staff.

"You haven't changed that much… neither has your Sabers!" May-Lan laughed as she attacked.

Cara quickly parried. Instead of allowing the Dark Side to assist her fighting she allowed the Light side to flow through her as a guide. Each attack from May-Lan's red blade was quickly parried by Cara's green blade.

When May-Lan realised she was gaining no ground against Cara she decided on her next strategy. Reaching her hand out she focused on Cara's throat and clenched her fist.

Cara gasped in shock as the Dark Side clenched around her throat.

"Your coming back with me Cyan! Master Tormel will deal with you now!" May-Lan mocked the struggling Padawan.

Cara did the only thing she could do.

May-Lan gasped as the blade from Cara's lightsaber was rammed through her chest. May-Lan glanced at Cara in shock before collapsing to the ground.

At that moment Joran ran in with Alran, Luke and three other Jedi.

Luke looked at the still form of the Twi-lek Sith. Cara was winning the battle against Cyan. Not once had she called upon the Dark Side to fight this fight for her

Joran wrapped his arms around Cara's quivering body. One look at his Master revealed his thoughts. Luke returned his glance. They both knew it wasn't over yet.

* * *

Tormel hurled a droid across the room in a fit of rage. Not only had Cyan turned to the Light side but she had also destroyed May-Lan!

Jai was still kneeling by his master's feet despite being more nervous of Tormel then he had ever been before.

"Prepare the Temple for battle! Cyan will strike as soon as she can!" Tormel thundered at Jai.

"Yes, Master." Jai replied and started to back out of the room with his head bowed.

Once out he breathed a sigh of relief. He was still alive. However he figured that was mostly down to the fact that Tormel needed him more then ever now. He was the last apprentice left and one of the most important fighters for this incoming battle.

Jai decided that he would personally deliver Cyan to his master, along with the head of the Padawan who turned her.

* * *

A/N - Warning! With only 4 days to Revenge of the Sith I may only be able to update once more as i don't want to stumble upon spoilers before I see it, which is about 3-4 days after it opens. Hopefully i will get the rest of this Chronicle up before then! 


	9. Jedi Attack

A/N: I JUST SAW REVENGE OF THE SITH! spent whole time between thinking it was brilliant to bawling my eyes out in all the sad bits! Anyway... onto reveiw response!  
Nerwen Aldarion- Thank-u so much for sticking with this whole story! Would you be intrested in a story outside the chronicles thats written about Joran? (that questions for everyone as well)  
"we put the fu back in fun" - Yes my worst point in writing this story was rushing things. Somthing i relaly hope i have fixed in the sequel!

* * *

Jedi Attack

Luke ordered the transport ships to land far enough away from Tormel's temple that they hoped to get a surprise on him. Cara knew he would be expecting them.

Luke had also split the Jedi into two attack teams and two sub-teams within those teams so that no Jedi would be left alone. Cara was happy to be in the same group as Joran and Luke.

Cara briefly explained to the Jedi Master leading the second group about the location of the side entrance. He nodded as he she explained the trip wire and camera they would have to deal with.

Once fully ready they split off and went on their way. Cara walked over to her own group.

"Ready?" Luke asked her. She nodded.

The group of Jedi stealthily moved through the heavy undergrowth. The sky was as Cara had described it, dark and stormy. A lot of the rain was caught by the thick tree canopy above them, but the group was still pelted with a fair amount of it.

Using her lightsaber, Cara slashed down the vines and branches that where used to hide one of the side entrances. Joran tossed her an explosive, which she quickly placed on the door. Once she was out of the way Joran detonated it.

Luke was the first to activate his lightsaber. Cara, Joran and the rest of the Jedi quickly activated their own. Almost as soon as they had done that the group was assaulted with a wave of blaster fire.

"Cultists!" Cara yelled to Luke who nodded. She had already warned him that there would be a large amount acting as an army.

By deflecting most of the blaster fire the Jedi managed to fell a large portion of the oncoming Cultists.

"We're not gaining any ground!" Alran called to Luke from behind a rock. Cara took a detonator out of the pouch at her belt, activated it and throw it towards the Cultists. Ducking to avoid blaster bolts she heard the explosion. She earned a slightly disapproving glance from Luke for her attack. It wasn't a very Jedi-like thing to do.

Luke used the force to lift up the collapsed parts of the hallway and led the others down into the depths of the temple.

* * *

"My Lord!" a Cultist Leader said through the hologram. The Jedi have attacked in two groups and have gotten through the side entrances!

"I know!" Tormel thundered at him. "Move all available troops into combat, contact Jai's com-link and tell him to put himself in the way, he'll know what I mean!"

With that Tormel turned off the hologram and moved out of the way. He headed down one of the stairs and walked towards the room where the last part of the Ordeal was carried out. Cyan would come for him. Of that he was sure.

* * *

Luke had split up the team once they got deeper into the complex. Through com-link Luke was able to discover the other team leader had done the same. It seemed many of the cultist where fleeing. As Cara used her lightsabers to take down a Cultist Leader she felt a surge of power through the Force. She knew who was calling to her as well as she knew she wouldn't be able to resist. As the rest of the team moved forward she slipped down a side passage.

Joran saw her disappear and decided to follow her.

* * *

Jai stood in the room where Cara had fought May-Lan in the Ordeal. He could sense her coming closer. Finally he would have a chance to kill the little bitch. She would not survive him and she would not reach his Master.

* * *

Cara stepped into the dark room. As she stepped into the centre she felt Jai lunge for her. Quickly she spun around and blocked the attack. Jai glared at her and started to move forwards as he swung. Each time Cara was able to block it.

Jai took her by surprise when he feigned a blow and slapped her hard across her face. She stumbled back and dropped one of her lightsabers. When she put her hand against her face she felt blood. Something snapped in her.

With a cry of rage Cara lunged forward at Jai. He stumbled back under her assault.

Cara spun around gathering momentum and smashed her saber against Jai's. He fell backwards and landed with one hand on the glowing blade of the saber she had dropped.

Jai cried out in pain as most of his hand was severed off.

Cara laughed at him and used the Force to pull the saber back into her hand.

"You'll never turn from the Dark Side!" Jai spat at her as he gasped in pain.

"Cara!" Joran called from across the room.

"Go on! Finish me!" Jai yelled at her, "you've always hated me! Plus I have another reason! Remember you're mysterious Sith attacker who killed your Jedi master? That was me! And I delivered you to Master Tormel!"

"Cara, don't listen to him! If you strike him down in anger you will lose against the Dark Side! It will consume you!" Joran called to her desperately.

"You killed Arnav…" Cara growled at Jai and raised one of the sabers above her head.

"Do it!" Jai yelled.

"Cara don't! You're my friend! I can't let you do this." Joran yelled.

Cara lowered her weapon.

"Go Jai… get out of here!" she said quietly.

"What?" Jai asked in disbelief.

"Get out!" Cara yelled.

Jai got to his feet and stumbled out.

Joran walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's finish this…" he said gently.

* * *

Jai stumbled down the hall. The first thing he did was run into one of the Jedi groups. His last thought was that his master had been willing to destroy him to pull Cyan back to the Dark Side.

* * *

Tormel was filled with more rage then he could remember. Jai had failed and Cyan was on her way! He would not allow the only living descendent of Enragion escape his grasp.

* * *

Cara stopped before opening the last door between her and Tormel and glanced at Joran.

"You don't have to do this with me. I could die." She said quietly

"Jedi don't abandon their friends. Especially friends that they have kissed" he joked as he answered her

Cara blushed a little "about that…"

"Won't be happening again? Yeah I figured, doesn't matter though, your still my friend." Joran said suddenly serious.

"Please don't interfere unless you have to… I need to do this myself if I can." Cara asked.

"I won't… your one of the strongest people I've met Cara, You can defeat him." Joran told her.

Cara opened the door.

Tormel stood in the centre of the room. His red Lightsaber glowed in the dimly lit room.

"I've been waiting for you Cara…It ends now!"


	10. Tormel

A/N : HERE WE ARE AT LAST! apart from the special ending chapter which i'm putting on now as well this is THE LAST CHAPTER! Thank-you so much to all the people who have read and reveiwed this stroy as I have posted it and a special thank-you to loyal reveiwers who have stuck by this story! Here's reveiw response.  
Nerwen Aldarion: Don't worry romance can't dissappear from a series like this THAT easily :) but I can't tell you anymore you'll just have to read the next story :D  
ShotgunChief: Glad I'm not the only one to cry in RotS! Yeah unfortunatly when i wrote this story action scenes were not featured naywhere near my talent list, lol hopefully I've done better in the second one. If i haven't your all welcome to kill me :)

* * *

Tormel

Cara activated her own lightsabers and joined them at the centre.

"So you defeated May-Lan and Jai? Very impressive, your skills have grown Cyan." Tormel said.

"My name is Cara! You know this and have always known it!" Cara said

"I sense anger, isn't that forbidden in a Jedi?" Tormel taunted, "Cyan, you have spent eight years as a Sith apprentice…you will never fit in with the Jedi! They will never accept you!"

"You killed Arnav…you didn't wield the saber that struck him but you might of well have! When I strike you down it will not be in anger but it will be to free myself from you!" Cara moved forward.

Tormel used Sith Lightening to throw her back against the wall.

Cara gasped in pain. Joran moved forward with his own lightsaber activated. Tormel quickly hurled him across the room just as easily. He moved towards Cara.

"Cyan… you're the last descendant of Enragion… Even if you don't join I won't destroy you, but you will wish that I did. I will not waste your power!"

Joran suddenly leapt forward and lunged for Tormel.

Tormel spun around and blocked the blow. Cara also pulled herself to her feet and attacked. Tormel's red blades rapidly spun around blocking the green and blue blades and deflecting them before they even got near enough to damage. He kicked out and knocked Cara to the ground and used the Force to push her away.

Joran kept up the attack.

As Tormel spun around to lay another attack Joran lunged. Tormel blocked it and slashed at Joran's legs.

Joran cried out as the saber cut into his leg and he crumpled to the ground. He looked at his injury to find that although he still had his leg he couldn't get up.

Cara leapt forward and blocked Tormel's saber before it could kill Joran.

"You are both foolish children! Neither of you have to suffer and die this day! If you join with me and the Dark Side you will become far more powerful then you have ever been or ever could be!"

"I'll never join you!" spat Joran.

"I'd rather die then become your slave again!" Cara yelled as she attacked again.

Tormel sighed, "you will learn the hard way then Cyan. The Padawan wont get another chance."

With another hard kick he knocked her to the ground where she rolled back towards Joran badly winded and bruised.

Tormel walked over to the fallen Jedi and raised his lightsaber. Cara tried to call her lightsaber to her but Tormel kicked it back again and began to strike.

Cara screamed.

--

Tormel's blow was deflected by a green lightsaber blade. Tormel looked up and came face to face with Luke Skywalker.

"You will not destroy them Tormel!" Luke declared as he effortlessly knocked the blade aside and landed his own attack, severing the saber staff in half and rendering half of it useless.

"I was wondering when you would show up…" Tormel asked, his voice sounding bored. "You can't defeat me Skywalker…"

"I won't defeat you Tormel. But I can." With that Luke attacked again. Cara watched them as they fought. This was far above her level, the two were moving almost to fast for her to see.

It was that moment that helped her come up with a plan.

--

In desperation Tormel looked for a distraction. His eyes set on the beaten form of Joran. Cyan was nowhere in sight. Tormel reached out with the Dark Side and pulled one of the heavy lights from the ceiling and sent it plummeting down towards the wounded Padawan.

Luke turned and used the force to hold it in the air. Tormel lunged at him. Before Luke could react Cara's lightsaber blocked the blow from Tormel.

"You can't defeat me Cyan… you have already tried and failed!" Tormel laughed at her.

"Not this time." Cara said simply. Then, drawing on the Force, she attacked. This time her body wasn't being held back between the struggles within her. Her whole body was being guided by the Light Side of the Force as she attacked her former Sith Master.

Tormel was shocked at the speed of her attack.

Cara soon disarmed him by severing his whole arm.

Tormel screamed in pain and fell back onto the ground.

"Wait!" Tormel called to her, "I know what happened to your mother!"

"I know… I killed her to pass your Ordeal." Cara replied coldly.

"How…?" Tormel stuttered in disbelief.

"I just did, besides she wasn't my mother, I had no mother only a father and his name was Arnav! This is for him! And for me!" Cara declared as she plunged her lightsaber into the chest of the Sith Lord.

Tormel's last sight was Cara's strange eyes staring down at him. His last thought was that with him some of the answers she sought where going to remain out of her reach.

--

Cara looked at the defeated body of her former master. After accepting what she had done she ran over to Joran.

"Joran!" she cried out.

"I'm okay…" he replied weakly, gritting his teeth.

"His been better…" Luke replied.

"Master Skywalker… How did you know I would defeat Tormel?" Cara asked as she took hold of Joran's hand.

"I knew because I knew you had to. It was one of the only ways to free you from the Dark Side. I'm very proud of you Cara, you made the right choice." Luke told her.

Cara blushed slightly at the praise.

"Hello, pay some attention to the wounded please!" Joran said.

Cara couldn't help but laugh. It was a good feeling.

--

After helping Joran limp back to the Transport ships Luke left to assist any of the other Jedi. Others soon arrived back as well. No one asked about Joran's injuries or wether or not Tormel had been defeated. They knew they would be told sooner or later.

May Jedi were mourning the loss of friends, Masters or Apprentices. Three Jedi Masters had died, five Jedi Knights and three Padawans. Less then what could have happened but tragic nonetheless.

Cara sat with Joran as his injuries where tended by a doctor. Her own body ached with bruises and a few small cuts but weren't bad enough to warrant immediate medical attention.

Soon the ships took off again and headed back to Coruscant.


	11. Endings?

Endings 

Over the coming year much changed. Joran recovered from his injuries quickly and faced the Jedi Trials, easily attaining the rank of Jedi Knight. Luke continued to train Cara as his Padawan until he felt she was ready to face the Trials and achieve the Jedi Knight rank.

Joran and Cara remained friends and never told anyone else about how far their relationship had gone. Joran was later sent to the Nuwai Academy to take on a Padawan just after Cara attained her new rank. Later Cara joined him on Nuwai.

Although Arnav's ghost didn't appear to Cara anymore she knew he wasn't truly gone. She didn't have to have him near her to know he was always with her.

Life was good.

* * *

A/N:

Here is where I can tell you 'bits' about the second installment. Firstly it will be named much like this one, except a "2" will be in place of the "1" and yes namign stories is my weakest point!

In Episode Two I bring in a couple well known characters from the expanded universe story line, namely the favourits Mara Jade, Kyle Katarn and Jan Janson.

_ It has been almost two years since the New Jedi Order defeated the Sith Lord Tormel. Since then the Jedi Knight Galena-Cara led several other attacks on other Sith Lords. All remaining Sith have decided to hold a gathering to join their forces to withstand the Jedi attack and turn it back onto them. At the same time the Jedi Council on Nuwai debate over Cara's ability to overthrow the Dark Side. They decide to apprentice her to Kyle Katarn, another Jedi Knight who has had his own struggles with the Dark Side. _

**Cara has defeated the Darkness in her past, but can she defeat the Darkness within her?**


End file.
